


Less Ordinary

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Jensen Ackles is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Ordinary

Everyone knows Jensen Ackles is gay.  It’s been common knowledge ever since Molly Lewis found him making out with that guy from West High after the lacrosse game.  It was a big scandal at the time, apparently, which Jared only really knows because his brother is the same age as Jensen.  Jared was in 7th grade at the time.

Jared’s sixteen now, and Jensen works in the convenience store by his house while he goes to college.  He’s got this old blue truck that he drives around, with “fag” spray-painted on the side in angry red.  Someone vandalized it when Jensen was still in high school and he’s never painted over it.  Every time Jared sees it, he winces with strange secondhand embarrassment, but it doesn’t seem to bother Jensen any.

Back when it first came out that Jensen was gay, he had to deal with kids jumping him whenever an adult wasn’t present, striking out with clenched fists and hard leather boots.  Jared remembers seeing Jensen one day, when he was walking home from school.  His nose was bleeding, his lips were split, and he had a black eye, but he was smiling like he’d just won something.  The next day, Jeff told Jared that Jensen had broken their quarterback’s nose and one of the fingers on his throwing hand as well.

Jensen Ackles might be gay, but nobody has given him any shit for it since that day.

He’s kind of a loner though.  Whenever Jared ducks into the convenience store, there Jensen is, chewing gum like it’s going out of style and scribbling away on a spare scrap of paper.  Jared’s got no idea what he’s writing or drawing, because every time he comes up to the counter, Jensen whips it out of sight, grins down at him instead, and rings up his purchases with a kind of efficiency that makes Jared jealous.  He does the sums in his head too, and he’s never wrong.  Jared checks every time.

Jensen Ackles is fascinating in a way almost no one else is.  He seems like a character out of a book to Jared, someone not quite real.  Even under the dull fluorescent lights of the convenience store, he never looks ordinary, never looks like he fits.  It’s like he’s stuck there until his story really starts, and then he’ll be on to bigger and greater things.

Jensen Ackles is definitely gay, though, and Jared has never read a book about a gay hero before.  But, looking at Jensen, he thinks it’s kind of a shame, because Jensen deserves to have a million books written about him.

Jared gets in the habit of stopping by the convenience store on his way home from track practice at least three times a week.  He drags out the process of deliberating as long as he reasonably can, picking up crinkling bags and putting them back down carefully, making sure everything’s as neat as it was before.  He hums to himself a little, just to make some noise, because half the speakers in the store are broken, so Jensen keeps the music off.  When he can’t delay any longer, he grabs a big slushie cup and fills it up with whatever the blue flavor is, then chews on the straw as he pays.  It gives him something to do with his mouth when Jensen talks to him, so he can’t just blurt out the stupid thoughts that roll through his head.

“Gonna make your tongue blue.” Jensen teases along those lines almost every time.  “Drink so many of those, don’t know how your mouth recovers.  What will your mama say when her son’s tongue is permanently blue?”

Jared laughs and blushes a little, and sometimes gives himself a brain-freeze from slurping up slushie too quickly.  He tries to look good—adult-like—whenever he walks out of the store, even though he’s not sure Jensen watches.  Every time he looks back from the curb, Jensen is scribbling away on his paper again.

When there are other people in the store, Jensen doesn’t joke with him as much, just calculates the numbers in his head and gives the number in exact crisp tones, nothing like the rolling ease of the accent he lets out when it’s just Jared and him.  Jensen’s family lived in South Carolina for a couple of years before they moved back to Texas, Jared finds out.  Jensen’s accent is somewhere between the two, and Jared likes the sound of it.  He misses it when it’s gone.

One day, Jared walks in and Jensen is scowling over a battered book instead of happily scribbling away.  Jared almost freezes in shock at the sight of it, the breath knocked out of him by the simple change in routine.  Panic bubbles inside him, because what if this means everything is different?  What if he gets his snack and his blue slushie, and Jensen totals it up on the cash register, instead of in his head?  What if Jensen’s words are clear and clipped like there’s someone else in the store even when there isn’t?

Jared spends twenty minutes choosing between sunflower seeds and a bag of Lays, and spills some blue slushie on his hand when he’s putting the lid on his cup.  He licks off with his tongue, looks up and catches Jensen watching.  Jared flushes, even though he’s not sure why.

When Jared goes up the the counter and puts the sunflower seeds down, Jensen doesn’t hum happily and count the numbers up in his head.  He drums his fingers on the counter and frowns instead.  “Jared,” he says, and he’s never said Jared’s name before.    He looks like he wants to say something more, but isn’t sure what.  Jared’s stuck staring at him, because he never thought he’d hear his name in that voice, and now that he has he’s blown away by it, fixated on it.  He wishes he’d had a tape recorder, so he could have kept it forever.

Jensen’s fingers drum on the counter once more and then he leans forward, grasping Jared’s chin, tugging the straw out of his mouth.  Jensen looks at him intently, squinting a little, before he leans in and kisses him, licking into the cool blue space of Jared’s mouth.  Jared stands there, frozen, and stares at Jensen when he pulls back with a sigh.

“Been wanting to do that,” Jensen says matter-of-factly.  He taps his finger once against the counter.  “You gonna run away now?”

Jared kind of wants to.  His body’s poised for flight, muscles tensed and quivering because Jensen Ackles just kissed him and Jensen Ackles is gay and Jensen Ackles is far too perfect for Jared to even think of.  But he bites on his bottom lip and shakes his head, and when Jensen asks him if he wants to go for a drive, he gives a raspy and wavering “yes.”

Jensen drives them out onto one of the old desert roads in his blue truck.  This far out, the radio doesn’t play so Jensen whistles instead.  Jared clutches onto his slushie with both hands and stares down at his knees encased in blue denim.  His eyes dart every-so-often over to where Jensen is seating, at the perfect lines of him marred by the bump of his previously-broken nose.  Jared thinks about the way he does sums in his head and licked into Jared’s mouth, the certainty of it all. 

When Jensen parks the car ten miles out in the middle of nowhere and puts his hand on Jared’s thigh, that’s pretty deliberate too.

Jensen’s got a couple blankets stuffed in the narrow backseat, but even with those, Jared shivers when Jensen takes his shirt off after laying him down in the bed of the truck.  He lets Jensen pull him close, chest to chest, to warm him, and opens his mouth for his tongue.  When Jensen unzips his jeans and reaches in to wrap a hand around Jared’s dick, he gives a soft cry and clutches at Jensen’s arms, forgetting his hesitancy.

“There you go, baby.  There you go,” Jensen whispers to him as he strokes him up and down, the movements so similar to Jared’s own, familiar hand, but the feeling so different.  Jensen’s hand coaxes an orgasm out of him with firm, determined pulls, and Jared arches up into it, gives his body over to it like he’s never felt the sweet rush before.  He feels like he hasn’t, really, like all the ones that came before were mere shadows compared to this one.

Jensen doesn’t let him stop after just one, but plays with his body until he’s crying out with every touch, eyes wet and dick hard once more.  Jensen strokes him with Jared’s own come on his hand and watches his face with intent green eyes throughout it all.  Jared can’t do anything but come for him again, eyes squeezed shut and face turned to the side because even looking at Jensen is too much now.

Jensen lets him come down this time, panting and spread-eagled in the truck bed.  “Do you wanna run now?” he asks, and Jared shakes his head once more and pulls Jensen in by his belt loops, until Jensen’s spread over him and he can lean up and kiss the jean-covered bulge of his cock.  “Jared,” Jensen says lowly when he’s done.  He unbuttons his jeans, pulls his cock out, and feeds it slowly to Jared, letting him gag on it as he lies there, covered in his own come and still aching for it.

Jared licks and swallows and covers his teeth, and he’s probably still not any good, but Jensen looks down at him hotly and that gives him the confidence to keep going.  His face is red by the time Jensen grabs his hair and gasps, pulling him off and cupping a hand around his own dick to come into his palm.  Jared lays there and pants as he watches Jensen come, the perfect lines of his body all tensed and still, like the Greek statues in his history book.

When Jensen’s done, Jared finds the courage to pull his hand down and lick the come out of it, bit by bit.  Jensen stares at him like he’s not just Jared anymore, but someone better, someone less ordinary.  Someone like Jensen, someone just waiting for their story to start.

Jared doesn’t think he’s right, but that’s okay.  The cool desert air brings goosebumps to Jared’s skin and his blue slushie sits abandoned in the cup-holder up front as Jensen leans down to kiss him again.  Someday Jensen will leave him behind, Jared knows, will drive off in his old blue truck and never look back.  Jensen deserves that, deserves bigger, better than this town.  He’s already given Jared more than he deserves though, and Jared’ll be happy with that for as long as he can.


End file.
